


【易往情深】救

by maoliangxin



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:55:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maoliangxin/pseuds/maoliangxin
Summary: 神父毛×恶魔深π番外，可做独立短篇。
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	【易往情深】救

窗外只剩夕阳余晖，暖黄色的阳光透过花窗玻璃在地上映出迷蒙斑斓的色块，圣所内一片昏暗。神职人员都下班离开了，毛不易将圣经合起，理了理自己的长袍，转身前往侧门准备回起居室。

周深径直走到圣所前推门，木制大门吱呀呀响得他直皱眉。他抬头看，神父闻声回头与他对视。圣所的地板烫得像夏日午后暴晒过的沙滩，周深有些兴奋，小心地换着脚往里走，姿态近乎一蹦一跳。

毛不易走到读经台边，说：“这个时间不接待游客，如果没有要事请改日再来。”

周深听到神父的心声：「一看就不是信徒。」

要不是导航出错周深也不会发现这里有个天主教堂。作为恶魔，他能进入这类神圣之地实在是难得，自然不想就这么离开。听神父的意思，信徒哪怕是这个时候也能来，那他默默参观一下也不要紧吧。

“神父大人。”他转了转左手食指上的读心戒指，摆出恭敬的姿态，“我能来讨杯水喝吗？”

毛不易沉默片刻，回道：“好，稍等。”「算了，赶紧把他打发走。」

神父怎么想的周深并不在意，目送对方走进侧门后，他连忙坐到长凳上，抬腿看了看鞋底，嘟囔一句“真烫脚。”他将双腿挂在一边的扶手上，扶着双膝，饶有兴趣地四下打量。

毛不易回来就见来客以那样不正经的姿势坐着，心里有些不满，上前将玻璃杯伸到对方面前：“请用。”

“啊，谢谢。”周深接过杯子，冲他露出一个人畜无害的笑容。

毛不易推了推眼镜。「笑起来还怪可爱。」

周深习以为常，将水杯送到嘴边。

他当然不渴，只是找理由在教堂里多待一会儿罢了。他瞟一眼平静的神父，又抬眼看读经台后巨大的十字架。花窗外是渐渐暗下去的夜色，没有光透进来，玻璃上黯淡的耶稣画像垂眸凝视他。他喝下一大口水。

像是吞下去一团火，炙热感从舌尖一路灼烧进胃里，随即是刺得神经都在颤抖的疼痛。

绝对不是普通的水。

周深惊声尖叫，玻璃杯砸在地上，碎片四溅。

毛不易被吓了一跳：“怎么了？”

他双手抱头蜷缩成一团，声音发颤：“那是什么水？”

“什么水？”毛不易茫然无措。「凉白开啊，还能有什么水。」

神父的心声也说明这不可能是圣水，何况如果是他也能察觉出来。那究竟是怎么回事？周深头痛得发晕，冲对方伸出手：“神父，请问有没有我可以稍微休息一下的地方……”

「突发病症？我可帮不了忙啊。」毛不易说，“我帮您叫救护车。”

非人类可去不得医院。周深连忙摆手：“不不不，躺一下就好了。”

“好吧，那您跟我来。”毛不易走近两步扶住他的手臂。

周深抬腿将脚踏在地板上，很烫，但与他此刻的痛苦比起来微不足道。仅仅是站定的动作就让他额头都沁出了细密的薄汗。他紧紧地抱着毛不易的手臂，虚着声音：“谢谢。”

“您确定不用去医院？”

周深皱起眉头，满眼都是水汽：“嗯，麻烦了。”

毛不易搀扶着他慢慢朝侧门走去。

「这么痛苦吗……要不我把他抱起来？」

周深下意识回答：“不用了。”

毛不易愣住：“啊？”

他连忙回：“啊，我头太疼了，好晕……”

「还以为我说出口了，吓我一跳。」

周深咬紧牙齿，尽量不让自己因疼痛呻吟出声。那水像是在他身体里打了个洞，他清晰地感受到自身的魔力正缓缓流失，自体恢复远远补不及，体温无法维持不断上升。

必须要立刻补充魔力。

杀人吃心是不可能的，周深从前作为恶魔时常生病就是因为平时从不做坏事。那快速补充魔力就只有……

他抬头与神父对视。

「脸都没血色了，等他躺下我还是打一下120吧。」

倒是个好人。试探一下吧，不行就算了。

周深抓住毛不易胸前的十字架项链，将对方拉向自己。

彼此嘴唇相贴，毛不易太震惊，一时除了瞪大眼睛没有任何动作。周深揽住他的脖子，侧头深吻进来，湿滑火热的舌头勾住他的。鼻梁被眼镜压得微痛，他这才反应过来，一把将对方推开。

“你做什么？！”

周深毫无防备，后退两步没站稳摔在地上，看他时圆圆的眼睛里满是无辜，垂眸舔嘴唇时样子又媚态十足。他头皮发麻，胸腔里烧起一团火——愤怒，又不止愤怒。

「妈的，我初吻。」

周深想笑，但这状态也真没心思笑了。他扶着长凳缓缓站起来，一副虚弱无比的模样，倒显得毛不易像在欺负人。“对不起，我好难受。”这种程度的接吻跟淫秽不沾边儿，他就没法从中获得魔力，更觉得浑身都疼痛无力。

毛不易推了推眼镜，没好气地说：“有力气亲别人，总该有力气自己走路吧？”

周深委屈地鼓了鼓嘴，小声嘟囔：“还不是因为喝了你给的水才这样难受……”

毛不易见不得他这表情，转身便走：“跟着我，带你去躺着休息一下。”

「这人怎么回事……」

毛不易被这突如其来的吻扰乱了心思，下意识带着人往自己的房间走，回过神时自己的手已经放在了门把手上。

「啊，不该来我房间的……」

他回头看了看周深，后者垂头靠着墙，双手支撑膝盖，一副脱力姿态。

“进来。”

周深一看见床就立刻扑了上去，在柔软的被子里蜷缩成小小一团，这样不会减轻痛苦但会带来些安全感，能让他好受一些。毛不易握住他的脚踝，才感受到他的体温高的吓人。他帮他把鞋子脱了，整齐地摆到床边。

周深紧闭双眼，尽力控制自己的呼吸，微弱地喘。柔软轻薄的衬衣蹭得卷起，裹出纤薄的身子。

毛不易盯着他看。

「真是……很色。」

他睁开眼，对方移开目光。

「毛不易，你在想什么啊！」

哦，是叫毛不易啊。

“我去买点粥给你喝吧。”

周深把头埋在双臂里，闷声说：“不要走，你坐过来。”

身边的床铺微微凹陷下去。

「啧，我干嘛听他的？」

他不知道毛不易喜欢什么样的，但软着来准没错，便可怜兮兮地说：“拜托你，可以吻我吗？”

没有回应，神父的心声和本人表现的同样沉默。

周深支起身，几乎与对方平视。毛不易明显绷紧了身子。周深凑过去，他却不后退。

「我在干什么啊……」

周深张口伸出湿热的舌，自他下唇至上唇轻轻舔过，缓慢而色情：“张嘴呀，神父。”

那双灵动水润的黑眸像是有什么魔力，毛不易一望进去就觉得头晕脸热。他闭上眼张开嘴，感受到眼镜被拿走，紧接着脸被一双火热的手捧住，小舌探进他的口腔。

柔软火热的唇舌紧紧缠在一起，人类全身最灵活地器官相当敏感，酥酥麻麻得让人浑身都发起热来。周深像一块蜜糖，含在嘴里潺潺流出甜蜜的津液，教他怎么也吃不够。

周深用尽了最情色的方式吻他，不出所料地听到他沉沉的低喘。丝丝魔力从唇齿相连处升起流进身体，这便能确定对方起了心思。

神父的心声清楚地表达道：「想操他。」

周深从对方那逐渐热情的唇舌中抽离，软声道：“做吧。”

毛不易有些茫然。

周深说：“做爱，我和你。”

“不行！”

毛不易刚起身，背后的衣料被抓住，他被一股大力拽倒在床上。不等再反应，周深抬腿跨坐在他腰上。双手拎起他的手腕钳制在头顶。他挣了挣，周深的手纹丝不动。

周深挑了挑眉：“装什么？”

「力气好大。」

“放开我！”

周深笑了笑。他其实并不是力气大，而是用魔法锁住了对方的手腕。

“不放，我要和你做。”

神父恼怒道：“你真是个恶魔。”

他眨了眨眼：“这是在骂人？”

“……”

“不过我真的是恶魔哦。”他放开手，“这是个小魔法。”

毛不易用力挣了挣手臂，手腕仍稳稳地陷在被子里。

「还真是，我这什么运气？」

周深问：“怎么不惊讶？你遇到过别的恶魔？”

毛不易抿着嘴，一副什么都不能撼动他的冷静模样。

「遇到过吸血鬼，那之后就能接受其他超自然生物存在了。」

周深了然，故意道：“算了，无所谓。”他向后挪了挪，柔软的臀肉压在对方腿间的坚硬上。

“你已经硬了。”

「操。」

欲望叫嚣，理智依然在线，作为神父这么久以来的禁欲可不容易，毛不易对遏制冲动有相当多的经验。他咬牙道：“我们不能做。”

周深不解：“你明明想做。”

“想不想和能不能不是一回事。”

“想就行了。”

“……你不是很难受吗？”

“做了就会好的。”

周深起身，利落地褪去裤子，衬衫下摆垂落堪堪遮住腿根。恶魔双腿雪白，笔直纤瘦，腿根却不乏肉感，淡色的阴茎和身体一样秀气，从衬衫中间探出头。

毛不易冷静的面具出现裂痕。

「也太漂亮了……」

周深笑了笑，分腿重新跨到对方身上。他撩开神父的长袍，解开腰带，内裤和裤子一起扒下来，性器便迫不及待地弹出来。

比预想中大多了。周深摘掉读心戒指扔到桌上，用手圈住茎身：“哇，这么好的玩意儿，从来不用怪可惜的。”

毛不易欲言又止，侧头不再看他。

周深将自己的阴茎贴上去，一手完全掌握不了彼此两根，撸动得很草率。不过主要也不是前面。他另一只手探向自己身后，指尖触到尚且紧闭的穴口。

毛不易被那若有似无的手指弄得欲求不满，抬眼看去又屏住了呼吸。周深正在给自己扩张。他咬着下唇细细地喘，脸颊绯红，眼中含水。他的手在两腿间有规律地耸动，每一次都会引发情动的软叫，腿间瞧不见的隐秘处发出咕啾咕啾的水声，想必已是汁水横溢。仿佛要印证毛不易的猜想，透明的淫水顺着大腿流了下来。

下身硬得发痛。毛不易想闭眼，可眼睛不受控制地紧紧盯着周深动作。

周深浑身已经难受得要命，顾不上做细致的扩张，只到能草草塞进三只手指时便抽出手，扶住对方的阴茎抵住自己的后穴，稍用力往下坐。

龟头顶开湿润一片的穴口，将入口的褶皱撑得平展，层层媚肉细细密密地卷上来，咬住入侵者吸吮似的蠕动。毛不易喘息急促起来，双臂慌张地挣扎：“呃……等一下……”

周深被过于粗硬的阴茎撑得胀痛，情事带来的魔力又如源源不断的洪流，和快感一同裹挟他。他受不了地仰起头呻吟，将腿分得更开，沉腰坐到底。

精液射进来，童贞男性的体液对恶魔来说太过高热，周深被这突如其来的射精烫得夹紧屁股直打哆嗦，下身跳动着涌出一股股淫水。

神父的这一次高潮射尽了，恶魔也将魔力尽数吸收了，两人四目相对。

身体感受好了太多，周深兴致更高，憋着笑点头：“处男，理解。”

毛不易脸涨的通红：“抱歉……”

“再给你一次机会。”他打了个响指。

手腕被压紧的感觉消失，毛不易活动了一下僵硬的手腕，扶上他的大腿。“嗯。”

周深抬腰，毛不易便可以清楚地看到自己的阴茎被那小穴吐出去，内壁摩擦吮吸茎身，快感在身体里流窜。周深沉腰去吞吃，晶亮的汁液从边缘挤出，更多的则被推进身体深处。

明明胯那么窄，屁股也那么小，竟然真的能把那东西全部吃进去。毛不易看得小腹一阵阵发热，忍不住在对方沉腰时挺胯迎上去，周深喘息都被顶碎了，眼眶含泪，像是在受什么酷刑，只是那兴奋跳动的性器能证明他的愉悦。

这次阴茎胀得更大，又硬得过分，热得过分。周深身体的还没完全恢复，像发烧的病人一样头晕无力，只能软着腿尽力起伏。他细细碎碎地呻吟，毛不易被夹得比他还要激动，极力忍着仍然喘息不已，一声声情动的气声让恶魔都不好意思了。

“你…你倒是很会叫床。”

神父皱起眉眯着眼睛看他，羞恼似的，语气依旧温柔：“嗯、不行吗？”

说明他为他神魂颠倒。周深笑得又甜又媚：“行。唔…我很喜欢……”

毛不易对如何顶到周深最要命那处不得要领，只本能地跟着他晃腰的节奏大力抽插，好几次都弄得他又爽又疼。他受不了地弓起腰，软着手锤他胸口：“慢一点…痛啊…！”

毛不易也不愿让他难受，咬牙放慢频率。周深将双手撑在毛不易大腿上，微微后仰调整角度，这样每次都能顶到前列腺处，几下抽插就把自己刺激得大腿直发抖。

像是打开了什么开关，周深突然就湿得厉害。身体里像是有个温泉泉眼儿，一股股热流浇灌在肉棒上，抽插间淫水溅出，淋得彼此腿间湿哒哒的。周深仰头大大张开嘴喘息，破碎的呻吟带上浓郁哭腔。小穴紧紧地咬住肉棒蠕动吮吸，毛不易被夹得头皮发麻，魂儿都要被吸出去了，不禁低声骂了句脏话，扣住他的胯猛烈地顶弄。

快感越过临界点，周深绷紧屁股迎来高潮。小穴夹得更紧，毛不易也忍不住了，埋进去尽数射了出来。

周深从高潮的孟浪里回过神，俯下身吻上毛不易的唇。耳边是彼此还未平复的喘息和搅动津液的水声，他软软地哼，全然把接吻的主动权交给对方。毛不易扶住他的脸，唇舌的动作极尽温柔缠绵，浓情蜜意得像是在吻真正的爱人。

吻了足足三分钟，周深享受够了，想抽离又被扣着后脑拉回去。毛不易像是吻不够，周深嘴唇都被亲肿了，只好扒开他的手直起上身，徒留他一脸迷蒙和恋恋不舍。

“谢谢。我完全恢复了。”饱足的性爱让周深身心愉快。他支起双腿，任身体里的软下去的阴茎滑出去。失去堵塞物，丰沛的淫水滴滴答答地涌出来，淋湿毛不易的小腹。

眼看周深抬膝要下床，毛不易心里一紧，拉住他的手臂把人拽倒在身边：“你要干什么？”

周深不明所以：“要走啦。”

毛不易翻身将周深压在身下，抓着那两条细腿盘到自己腰间。再做一次。他想这样坚定地说，出口却是：“可以吗？”

周深盯着他看了一会儿，眼睛很亮，眼神纯得像是没听懂他什么意思。

他想再开口时，周深笑了笑：“可以啊。”

“毛不易，期待以后再见面哦。”

一道声音隐隐约约飘在耳边，毛不易缓缓睁开眼，侧头看向身边。床铺平整空荡，甚至没有一点儿体温留下来，想必周深早就走了。

一切像是一场梦。

他揉了揉隐隐作痛的太阳穴，伸手拿床头柜上的眼镜，这才注意到眼镜下压着的小纸条。他戴上眼镜拿来看，纸条内容简单，只有十一位数字。

他会心一笑。

—END—


End file.
